What Is Going On Here?
by Ravenleaf of RavenClan
Summary: "What is going on here?" Hermione will soon find out, but really I think she's the only one who doesn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, so this is my first Dramione story so just keep that in mind. I've had a lot of these ideas over the years but I've never written them down because they seemed stupid without context and then I thought of this and I was like "Ideas! Help me!" So yeah...xD)**

Chapter One: What's Going On Here?

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Ginny and Harry were flirting, but Harry was as stubbornly clueless as ever and they still weren't dating. Ron and Lavender were exchanging small kisses and laughter, as they had just started dating and the relationship, which she was sure would end soon enough, was still healthy. This left her sitting alone going over her notes, brown eyes flicking studiously across the page. She had always been the one left out, especially recently because both the boys had girls they wanted to say and/or were dating.

She was surprised to hear a voice addressing her and snapped her head up to see the person who'd called her. It was a first year under the name of Alex. She smiled at him and patted the seat beside her, moving her notes. She had to admit, even at his age his tanned skin, dark hair, and caramel eyes were attractive. Not that she'd want to date him or anything, but in a few years girls would be all over him.

"What's up, Alex?" She asked, tilting her head as he sat down next to her. He smiled at her thankfully.

"Oh, just my group of friends hanging out with a couple of Slytherins I don't like. Would you mind if I sat here for a while?" He mumbled, drumming his fingers on the table nervously.

"Of course! Why would I mind?" She exclaimed, her eyes shining. Okay, so maybe she looked desperate, but at this moment she didn't really care. He gave her a grateful smile and attempted at conversation. He was an awkward kid, but that was okay.

Soon, they were both saying goodbyes and going toward their respective classes. Hers being Potions. Potions was actually one of her favorite classes, despite the fact that Malfoy was above her grade-wise. She liked making potions and having that challenge. She smiled as she reached the classroom, before gently pushing open the door and finding a seat in the middle of the classroom.

The door opened a minute later, not Harry and Ron as they liked to be last minute to Potions. She turned slightly, just so she could see who had come in. Malfoy. He saw her turn slightly in her seat and smirked, walking up to her.

"What, Granger, couldn't wait to see me? You should know I usually come to class right after you." He placed a hand on the desk in front of her, eyes cold and lifeless. She glared at him with a fiery passion.

"Go away, Malfoy. No one cares." She snapped, turning away from him and getting out her quill and parchment. They were taking notes on the Angel's Trumpet Draught. A potion that, if done correctly, would make the drinker fly towards anyone who would be a good match for the drinker if said person was ten feet away from the drinker. _Rather horrible,_ Hermione thought. She wouldn't like to go flying toward other people that were deemed as good matches for her.

"What? No one cares? Strange, coming from the person who turned to look at me when I came in." Malfoy said, leaning a bit further forward on the desk, the other hand now resting on top of her quill. She looked up again.

"I thought I told you to go away, besides why would you want to touch my 'mudblood tainted things'?" She hissed through gritted teeth. His smirk widened as she said this. Fortunately, another voice cut into their argument before he could respond.

"What is going on here?" The cold voice of Professor Snape drawled, eyes holding an icy fury. Malfoy looked up.

"Nothing, Professor, simply talking." He stated calmly. Hermione glared at his back as he retreated to his seat. A minute later Harry and Ron sat next to her and gave her questioning looks, concerned by her suddenly foul mood.

During the entire class she could see Malfoy shooting annoyed glances at her, or 'wiping the mudblood off' on his robes. Harry noticed this and patted her back comfortingly when Snape wasn't looking.

The class ended after what felt like an eternity. After what happened with Malfoy and then having to endure Snape's painfully boring drawl as she took notes, she was in a terrible mood. When the bell rung she swung her bag over her shoulder and shot through the door.

Harry and Ron struggled to catch up to her as they headed to charms, despite her short frame. She huffed as she stood at the door to charms, waiting for Seamus. Harry and Ron had gone in already, bored of waiting for someone neither of them particularly liked. Malfoy came over with Seamus, they had been talking about a project they had for Divination. _Why did they have to be paired together, can I not get a moment of peace?_

Much to her surprise, Malfoy simply smirked at her as he passed her on the way into the classroom. She smiled at Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus. Catch a seat together?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she wanted to talk to him. He nodded, following behind her as she opened the door and got the only two seats next to each other.

Hermione turned to him, eyes blazing with annoyance. "Malfoy, that bloody bastard!"

"What'd he do this time?"

"He used my own words against me, saying that just because I turned to see him as he walked in I cared about him! I genuinely forgot it would be him!" She explained the entire argument, right up to the part where Snape cut in.

Seamus couldn't help but mutter under his breath as Hermione finished her rant, "What is going on here?" Of course, he didn't say it loud enough for her to hear. It would only aggravate her more.

"Okay, class, we're going to be working on charms that can be used against vampires in a flash." Flitwick said, quieting the class with his squeaky voice. And so, the class began.

The day flashed by, the classes blurring together and homework being pushed slightly to the side. Dinner was significant, though, and stood out brightly.

Hermione had bumped into Malfoy on the way down and had ended walking in a stony silence to the Great Hall. She opened the doors and gasped. Food was flying everywhere, and judging by the states of all four tables it was obvious Gryffindor had started it.

"What?" Malfoy asked, pushing her out of the way. She couldn't even get mad, too stunned to notice anything but the scene in front of her. Then, in unison, both she and Malfoy said,

"What is going on here?" It caught everyone's attention. The two students late for dinner had apparently been loud enough to make everyone's heads' turn. Then, before anyone could even respond, a Gryffindor in the back of the room screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

 **(Okay, so, that was chapter one. I think I've finally found a way to name chapters. "What do people say most in the chapter?" Lol. Anyway, that was actually super fun to write. And guess who got more ideas today!? Me! That'll be fun.**

 **If any of you happen to be reading my Warriors fanfic, I'm really sorry for short chapters and late updates I've been having trouble writing it. I** _ **will**_ **update soon though, I'm working on it right now. I'm really really sorry. Have a good day/night/afternoon/morning or whatever time it is where you are right now. See you soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi again. So, I updated my warriors fic last night. I stayed up until 10:30 writing it so be happy. xD I had a lot of fun though. I've always loved those two and then well yeah. You don't care. You just want a Harry Potter fic.)**

Chapter 2: Lots of Glares

Almost ten more minutes of the food fight continued after that. Ten more minutes of insanity. Dumbledore didn't seem to care when he came, but Snape _certainly did._ With narrowed eyes he surveyed the screaming children.

"Why didn't you stop them, you two?" He hissed at the shocked pair still standing at the doorway to avoid getting hit by the flying food. Hermione's eyes stayed fixed on the terror in front of her, ducking as a cupcake came flying at her head.

"Do _you_ want to get hit in the face with a dinner plate?! 'Cause I don't!" Draco asked, exasperated. As he said this some fruit punch splashed onto Hermione's white button-up. She glared at it, while Snape glared at Draco. McGonagall moved into the Great Hall after magnifying her voice.

" **Everyone calm down. Put down the food!"** Everyone stopped, several plates falling to the floor and breaking. Those who had handfuls of food let their arms drop-some to throw it at someone behind them- and all eyes turned to the professors. Neville, who had been sitting and eating his food, looked up happily.

"Told you so." He muttered as McGonagall gave everyone who wasn't sitting and eating detention. Hermione giggled as she sat beside him and Harry, who rolled his eyes at the two of them. Draco sat down next to Blaise and Theo, glaring at everyone in the room. Literally. Not one person was left glareless. Blaise patted his back, a grin on his slim face. Theo merely shook his head, ignoring his two friends.

She shook her head softly at her two friends. "Honestly, guys. That's so _stupid_. You can't just go and make a bludger stop working so you can practice!" She said merthily. ( **A/N: Apparently "merthily" is a word...I didn't know this…)** She served herself what little potatoes there were left, listening as the two boys continued talking about quidditch.

He zoned off as he spooned his soup slowly into his mouth. He could feel Pansy hanging on his arm, digging her nails into his skin possessively. _If only she knew that I'm_ not _hers...damn._ He sighed, blinking back into reality. Eventually, they were all dismissed to go back to their dormitories with the words " _I know some of you may not have finished eating, but we need to clean up. Please go to your dorms."_

Most of the students left in a good mood, laughing and throwing playful punches. Hermione, though, gave a sigh as she walked ever so slowly up the steps. She'd seen Malfoy zoning off during the entirety of dinner, occasionally shooting frustrated glares in her direction. She had noticed recently that he purposely got closer to her, was more tired, and constantly looked physically pained. Though, that could have easily been because Pansy was constantly leaving marks in his arm with her nails.

 _I wonder why he always looks so tired and frustrated?_ She asked herself, finally reaching the seventh floor. She reached the portrait and gave her a brief glare before she could ask how her day was.

"Password?"

"Butterscotch," She snapped, worn out after a long day having to deal with Malfoy. "Thank you." She entered the Common Room without another word, honey brown eyes focusing on the shivering flames. The Common Room was strangely empty, and she stood there for almost five minutes simply staring at the reflection of herself in the fireplace. She looked tired, annoyed, confused, and not at all like her usual sarcastic and happy self.

 _Maybe after a good night of sleep I'll feel better._ She shook her head, eyes blurring with the need for sleep. She made her way up the girls dorm, ready to get changed and get some rest.

Draco walked slowly through the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room. He was numb, emotionally at least. As he reached the entrance he heard one word.

"Password?"

"Fork." He said, rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the password. _Honestly, how does one think 'Slytherin password' and immediately see a fork?_ He asked himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. He paused as he saw the sad, stressed, and gaunt figure in the fire instead of himself. A few moments later, he realized it _was_ him. He'd changed, and all because of _one_ thing.

 _I'll be fine._ He repeated to himself over and over. Some part of his brain, the pessimistic side, was telling him _No I won't. What I need to happen never will. I'll stay this way forever._ He sighed and shook his head at his annoying thoughts, deciding that he needed some rest.

He walked into the boys dorm and fell onto his bed, too tired to even change out of his school clothes. The second his head hit the pillow he was out.

 **(Hello, hope you enjoyed. I'm going to say the same thing I said in my Warriors fanfic. I'm sorry. School started and fanfic writing skipped my mind. I know you don't read this. I don't care, don't. But before you go asking "Why haven't you updated?" which I hope you don't do, I will tell you to read the bold. Okay, now that that's done, I really hope you enjoyed. I know it's a little slow, but I need to set the scene. Lol, hope you don't mind too much. Also, I'm going to start doing recaps at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Haha I kept spelling "beginning" "beginnninning" why? I couldn't spell immediately while I was writing the chapter either for some reason… I have some serious spelling problems. Lol have a good [insert time of day here], see ya next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello again, look I am so sorry...I had testing for three weeks and then I had lots of last minute homework *rolls eyes* I've been too busy and tired to do any writing at all, besides a snatch that probably doesn't even sound good because I wrote it while I was cleaning my room. Anyway, recap…**

" **Password?"**

" **Fork." He said, rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the password.** _ **Honestly, how does one think 'Slytherin password' and immediately see a fork?**_ **He asked himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. He paused as he saw the sad, stressed, and gaunt figure in the fire instead of himself. A few moments later, he realized it** _ **was**_ **him. He'd changed, and all because of** _ **one**_ **thing.**

 _ **I'll be fine.**_ **He repeated to himself over and over. Some part of his brain, the pessimistic side, was telling him** _ **No I won't. What I need to happen never will. I'll stay this way forever.**_ **He sighed and shook his head at his annoying thoughts, deciding that he needed some rest.**

 **He walked into the boys dorm and fell onto his bed, too tired to even change out of his school clothes. The second his head hit the pillow he was out.**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter 3: Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy will be Working Together

Hermione sighed as she sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She always woke up earlier than everyone else, to be able to shower without rushing because Lavender hogged it for the duration of the morning. She groaned as she dragged her feet all the way to the washroom and turned on the shower.

As she walked down to the Great Hall, fully cleaned and feeling much more awake, she realized that she had still looked...well shitty when she'd looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head, entering the hall to get some breakfast. Much to her surprise, she wasn't the first one there. Malfoy had gotten here first, which was strange, considering he was usually one of the last. _I hope he hasn't come to continue our argument from earlier, I'm too tired of him to deal with his shit._

"Well, hello, Granger. I know I'm pretty, but you do know it's rude to stare, right?" His voice sounded in her ears, and she naturally was startled.

"I wasn't looking at you, Malfoy, I was looking at the…" her explanation was cut off by a chuckle.

"The wall behind me?" Malfoy asked, sniggering. "Honestly, Granger, get over your pride. You were staring at me." He shook his head, obviously trying to keep control over his laughter. _Did he just...smile? Like, genuinely smile?_

"I was _not_ staring at you, because I wasn't staring at anything!" Hermione defended herself, crossing her arms.

"Really, lost in thought then, eh?" He snorted. "I doubt that, Granger."

"You are so..!" She started, then sighed. "Not worth my time." She finished her sentence with a roll of her eyes. She had been about to argue back, but all she really wanted to do was eat her breakfast in peace.

To her annoyance, she could still hear him chuckling as she sat down and started to spoon some fruit onto her plate. _He really does not know when to stop, does he?_ Suddenly, she felt his presence next to her. She continued to nibble on her fruit, pretending he didn't exist, but he was by no means fond of this.

"Granger you can't ignore me forever, we have to make potions today." He stated, trying to turn her head toward him. She smacked his hand away.

"So? Why does it matter?"

"Well, Dumbledore has been going on about house unity, you know Gryffindors will be paired with Slytherins."

She rolled her eyes, "Again, so?"

He sighed, "You know, for the smartest witch of our year, you really are slow. You are the only Muggleborn in our potions class."

She finally turned to face him, "I know that you self entitled ferret! I could be paired with any Slytherin so it doesn't matter! Leave me _alone!_ " Hermione sighed in exasperation and went to turn away, only to be stopped by his hand resting on her shoulder to get her attention again.

"No need to get frustrated, Granger. Let me get more than two sentences out before you go getting mad at me?" His voice, though it's usual sarcastic self, had a hint of pleading in it. She immediately turned to face him with one eyebrow raised questioningly, gently brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Fine then, but I wouldn't go saying anything to purposely annoy me."

"Thank you," he smirked. "Now, as I was saying. You are the only Muggleborn in our class, and what am I known for? Hating anyone that would be considered 'below me' by blood standard. What better choice for helping house unity than putting us two together?" He started, earning an annoyed snort out of her.

"On top of that, Snape happens to be very fond of torturing his students by any means possible. He knows that we hate each other, and will probably use that to his advantage," he paused, studying her face, which had not changed from the questioning and annoyed expression. "Also, Granger, there _might_ have been a request to Snape from Dumbledore saying to put us together. I might have heard it going to ask to borrow another potions book for Theo.."

"K, well, I'll believe that when the words 'Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy will be working together'. Now run off to your own table, before an eagle comes and swoops you up." She snapped, but when she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, she could clearly see that he looked slightly less like he felt like shit after their usual banter. _Hmmm I wonder what that's all about? Whatever._

A few minutes later, she was acutely aware of Alex sitting down next to her, and Harry sitting in front of her with Ginny by his side. Lavender and Ron were not there yet, which made her kind of annoyed. _Honestly, how do they think now is the best time to snog in an abandoned classroom?_ Seamus sat down on her other side, Dean at his side.

"Did Ron wake up this morning?" She asked, figuring it would be better to get truth before assuming things.

"He sure did." Seamus said, sounding more cheerful than usual. She rolled her eyes, now eating toast with jam.

Draco half wished that he had not even approached the Gryffindor Princess before his day started, and shot halfhearted glares at her for the duration of breakfast. _I need to get a life, fast. Heh, oh wait, can't…_ He groaned inwardly at the thought of this _thing_ consuming his life. To his right, he could hear Blaise and a couple of girls laughing at a joke he'd just told. To his left, though, sat a strangely silent Theo.

"Something wrong?" He asked his friend, but immediately regretting it. He knew he didn't sound as happy as usual, not that ever sounded _happy_ necessarily, but he certainly never sounded _sad._

"Yeah, but I'm honestly more worried about you, Draco. What's going on?"

"I…" He sighed, not even bothering to finish his sentence. He was too...tired. He just wanted this to be done; this year, this day, this month, this week, this... _thing._ Theo patted him on the back.

"You'll be fine, Draco. Eat something."

"Nah, I should be getting to Potions, I'll eat later." He responded, standing up and leaving the Great Hall. He could feel Theo looking after him worriedly, but he didn't care, he _would_ eat later. That was a promise.

Hermione sat in her seat, glancing up as she heard the door open. _Malfoy_ she thought absent mindedly. She sat quietly in her seat, and she was in fact paired with Malfoy.

Snape had said the exact words, "Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy will be working together." She had been peeved by this, but he was relatively calm. There were only a couple, "No, Granger, that's wrong." There was honestly a lot more of him "accidentally" bumping into her. In fact, the entire day passed by rather uneventfully. Including, thanks to whatever entity lived above, dinner. She could at least be thankful for that, right? Right.

Draco sighed in relief the second he left the classroom. _I'm not sure how much more I could take, being so close to her and holding my tongue. I was about to spill my every thought about her out…_ The rest of the day turned out uneventful, which he could only be grateful for. He didn't have to deal with a single thing after that Potions class, not a thing.

 **(Heh, you likey? Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's 10 and I'm currently writing this, well more like 10:10, so please excuse me if some of this seems stupid and pointless. On that note, do you have any idea where this story is going? 'Cause I don't! Heh heh, well I kinda do. I did a roleplay and that's what I'm basing this off of, but the roleplay never had a proper finish..?**

 **Well, see ya next time! Have a good day and get some sleep tonight! Remember to stay safe, and don't do anything to get yourself hurt. Please, I don't want any human being to get hurt if they don't {or do} deserve it! Bai ~ Ravenleaf)**


	4. UPDATE

**Okay, hey guys. This isn't an actual update, and I want to apologize. School got stressful and then my social life fucked everything up. Anyway, I don't know if any of you still want to read this and to see where it goes, but I'm not happy with the writing of this story. I** ** _will_** **be rewriting this story, as well as my other story. I am just not happy with them. As you read, I'm rewriting their first chapters. Again, I truly apologize if you liked this story, and it will be left up if you would like to read it, as well as for my own use. So, if you want to see the end of these stories remember to check my profile once in a while at least, because I will be trying to update once a week on those stories. Hopefully. Anyways, see you soon I hope and have a good rest of your week! Bye, and remember this will no longer be updated as it is being revamped!**


End file.
